Pulse
by Matsuko Hirioko
Summary: The hunt for safety and the truth begins when Ed and Al are attacked by black monsters and told they are the last of a race of ancient alchemists. A true struggle begins when the brothers uncover a shocking secret that could threaten their identity.
1. Mystery Laced in Blood

**Yo! It's me! **

**Okay, here's the new stuff.**

**Yeah, enjoy.**

* * *

"I don't believe this...Al, come over here! Check this out!" The 18 year-old called out to his brother, brushing his blonde hair out of his face. The brown-haired brother rushed over.

"Hm? What's up, Nii-san?" he asked.

"There's something in here about an ancient race, the Konsai." Ed said.

"Eh? The Konsai?" Al asked curiously.

"Yeah. It says that they created their own alchemy that followed the rules of equivalent exchange, but could be used to make the same Philosopher's Stone. But it was an act of heresy. Most were burned at the stake. But it says here that the last of the Konsai, Ena Phillips, died just 20 years ago!" Ed exclaimed.

"So you're saying if we can get ahold of those who took care of her, we might be able to learn their alchemy?" Al asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Members of the Konsai carried the trait of brown hair and brown eyes." Ed stated. He glanced at his brother. "You know, you could be one of them!" he joked. Al laughed.

"Yeah, right! Our parents were pure Amestrian...right?"

"Yup. Let's head home, now. Dad should be waiting." Ed said. Al nodded and followed his brother out of the library. It was evening when they finally ended their raid for information on the Philosopher's Stone. Between Elm and Brown Street, four brick walls rose out of the streets. They were boxed in.

"E-Eh?" Al squeaked in suprise. Ed put both hands on one wall.

"Oh. Hold on, Al... I'll get us out." he said calmly.

"N-N-Nii-san!!" Al stuttered loudly. Ed flipped around. In the box with them were two, large, humanoid creatures. They weren't frightening at all to Ed, but Al was shaking.

"Oh, Al...they're nothing...why are you so scared?" Ed asked cooly. Al flinched.

"Ah...I don't know..." he replied quietly.

"Ahhh...he knows...the one with the pulse of the ancients..." One of the creatures said. Its inky-black hand wrapped around Al's throat, lifting him up into the air. Al dug his nails into the monster's huge index finger, but his efforts were for naught. His grip relaxed as he blacked out.

"Al! Damnit!" Ed yelled. He clapped his hands and pressed them on the monster. A blue light snaked its way across the monster's body. It let go of Al as its upper half fell with a splat. Just when Ed thought he could take care of the last one, the black, tar-like blood piled back into the upper half of the other monster.

"You...bastard...my body..." it groaned. It thrusted a hand and pushed Ed into a corner.

"Now...For the blood...The Konsai!"

Suddenly, the creatures fell to the ground inexplicably. Ed stared in awe.

"Edward! Alphonse! Are you all right?" a male voice asked. It was Hohenheim.

"A-ah, Dad! Yes, We're fine. Al's passed out, though." Ed replied.

"Okay. Let's get him home. It isn't safe here anymore." Hoheinheim said. Ed nodded and lifted Al over his shoulder. The wall crumbled gently. Ed followed Hoheinheim back home. It was there Al woke up.

"My boys...I have something to tell you." Hoheinheim said sadly. Al sat up in his bed and Ed waited for him to speak.

"Okay, Dad." Al said hoarsely.

"It's no coincidence if you're suddenly attacked in the middle of the street by two black creatures, I know that. And Al, you were overcome by a sudden fear, am I correct?" Hohenheim started. The youngest son nodded.

"Right. It may be sudden, but you boys are of Konsai heritage." Hohenheim said quickly. Both boys gasped. Ed looked sick. Al looked ready to pass out again.

"W-what?! Where did we get it from?" Ed demanded.

"From Trisha. She was the great-great grandchild of Ena Phillips. As Ena's family progressed, they slowly lost the traits of the Konsai. But it was so vibrant in you, Al. That's why that sudden fear overcame you. It was the natural fear of those creatures that the Konsai carried." Their father explained.

"I'm more... of a Konsai...than Ed?" Al forced out. Hoheinheim nodded.

"But, how is that? If Mom was the last one...That mean that was a lie about Ena..." Ed stated.

"Ena was the last known person of Konsai heritage. She disappeared for the remainder of her life until her caregiver reported that she was dead. Now, Ena wasn't stupid. After she had children, she gave them up to people who didn't know that they were Konsai. Trisha wasn't stupid either. She knew of her heritage." Hoheinheim said.

"But why would Ena pretend to be the last of her kind?" Al pondered. Hohenheim shrugged his shoulders.

"The Konsai had been prosecuted for their alchemy for centuries." he stated.

"Ah...but those black creatures..." Al squeaked. Hohenheim glanced at his son.

"Oh. I read that those monsters were of Konsai descent that had strong desires to live again. They are psychical ghosts, and Konsai blood is belived to have divine properties. The ability to bring those who are dead back to life. Those monsters hunt endlessly, until they can feel the pulse of the "Carrier of Divine Blood". That's what brought them here. You, Al." Hohenheim explained. Al gasped.

"No! That can't be! Nothing ever happened while we were traveling!" Ed argued.

"A standing target attracts more attention. Now that you've settled here, it was easier to pinpoint you and move in." Hohenheim said, shutting down Ed's next argument. Ed's eyes softened. He glanced at his brother, and lowering his head. He gritted his teeth.

"Wh...what can we do? How can we protect Al?" Ed asked quietly.

"For tonight, let Al rest. Tomorrow, you should set off. They probably know that Al's still alive."


	2. The Escape

**Hello!**

**To the fans of _As A Vampire_, I'm focusing on _Pulse_ for now, just until I can get the first few chapters going. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist_. Any characters mentioned belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square Enix.**

**Alright, peace out, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey...Al, come on, wake up." Ed's voice echoed through Al's throbbing head. It was too early to wake up.

"Mmm...What time is it? Nii-san?" Al whispered.

"Early. We're leaving so we could dodge the Pulse Hunters." Ed whispered back.

"Ohh. Okay, I'm up." Al said, half-asleep. He pushed himself up off the mattress about a couple inches when his shaking arms let him down. He groaned.

"Come on, Al. It's your fault that you were up worrying." Ed said, ending the sentence with a laugh. Al groaned more and hopped up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Ugh. There was a dripping sound coming from the hallway that kept me up, though..." Al stated.

"Eh? I never heard it..." Ed said.

"Yeah, it stopped around midnight. I'm gonna go check it out." Al said, leaving the room. Ed made sure his artificial limbs were working while he waited for Al.

"OH-MY-GOD! Nii-san!" Al yelled. Ed flinched and dashed into the hall. His brother was staring wide-eyed at a shadowed figure dangling in the hall, a liquid dripping from it. Ed's reluctant hand fiddled for a light switch. As the light turned on, the source of the dripping was revealed. It was Hohenheim, strung to the wall, with blood coming from various places. The brothers gasped. Al tried valiantly not to pass out. Ed just covered his mouth.

"Oh...oh, man." Was all Ed could muster out.

"Nii-san...we have to leave. Now. They're here, I can feel it." Al said in a shaky voice.

Ed nodded. Al quickly dressed as the brothers headed out the blood-stained home. They could hear a low growling coming from a hallway on the bottom floor as they quickened their pace. Slamming the door behind them, Ed clapped his hands and slapped them on the door of the house. Quickly after, it was incased in glimmering steel. The brothers could hear faint scratching on the other side of the door. Al shook off a chill and followed his older brother. His legs failed on him partway.

"Huh? Al, you okay?" Ed asked.

"Ugh. Um, I'm not sure..." Al replied hoarsely.

"Come on. Don't push yourself too hard." Ed said calmly. Al nodded and rose on his trembling legs. They began walking until they reached the town train station. Upon reaching it, they decided to pay a visit to their hometown: Resembool.

"It sure is nice being on a train, eh?" Ed asked, trying to make conversation. Al glanced up. He offered a weak smile and nodded.

"Yes. It brings back memories..." Al replied, but his voice was distant. Ed frowned.

"Al, are you..."

"I'm fine, Ed. Don't worry about me." Al cut off.

"C'mon, don't lie. I know seeing, well, seeing that bothered you." Ed said.

"No, it honestly didn't...we've been around death...plenty, right?" Al defended.

"Al...please." Ed pleaded. Al turned away.

"Don't...worry about me, Nii-san." Al said in a shaky voice.

"Al, If you've been stressed about this whole thing, you can tell me. I'm not gonna judge you." Ed said assuringly. He noticed a crystal tear roll down Al's face.

"Y-yeah...I guess I've been pretty worried about it. At night, even before Dad told us, I could hear malicious voices in my head. I never told you, because I was sure it would go away. It never did, and now, hearing what Dad said made it all click together. And also, what happened to him..." Al explained.

"It added on. Oh Al, I'm so sorry..." Ed said painfully. Al looked up at his older brother, his eyes watering. He smiled painfully.

"It...It wasn't your fault. I should've let it out a long time ago." Al confessed.

"It's been going on for longer than that?" Ed asked, adding more to the sorrow. Al nodded. Ed switched from being across from Al to embracing him.

"N-Nii-san..."

"Say no more, Al. We'll be in Resembool shortly." Ed replied softly.


	3. Delays

**Hello, all!**

**Okay, this is the last chapter of Pulse for now. I'll be focusing more on As A Vampire until I can publish its next chapter.**

**Well, enjoy!**

**Peace out.**

* * *

It was early morning, about 4 or 5 when the train carrying the Elric brothers reached Resembool. When it stopped, the force pushed Al from where he had fallen asleep to the floor with a thud. He excused the minor disturbance and made himself comfortable on the floor.

"Uh...Mr.Elric? Wake up, please." a timid voice said. Al groaned silently and stared up at the owner of the voice. It was the train engineer.

"I'm sorry, but there are severe delays. The station master in Resembool has informed me that a section of track was destroyed. Would you like us to radio for a cart and horse?" he asked.

"Hmm...Hey, Ed?" Al asked.

"Huh? What's up?" Ed mumbled. The train engineer explained the situation to the older brother.

"Oh. No, we'll be all right, hey Al?" Ed turned to his younger brother. There was a pause before Al came back to his senses and answered.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Yes, we'll be okay on our own." The engineer nodded and unlocked the train door. The brothers bowed slightly and headed for an old, dusty trail.

"Ahh...the fresh air. Beats breathing engine coal, eh Al?" Ed asked.

"Definetely." Al answered quickly. Ed sighed.

"Okay..." he said, raising an eyebrow. Al grimaced.

"The voice..."

"O-oh! What did it say?!" Ed asked. Al didn't say anything. He simply glanced away.

"AL!" Ed snapped. The youngest brother flinched. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"_Kill your brother._" He replied. Ed's eyes grew.

"Oh, man. But, you don't listen to that voice...right?" Ed asked hopefully.

"Well...there are times when I'll be agreeing with it, and I don't even realize it. When I come back, it just pulls me again." Al explained hoarsely.

"I-I don't believe what I'm hearing." Ed stammered. Al turned away.

"I'm sorry." Al apologized. Ed's frightened eyes saddened. It pained him that his brother was apologizing for something he couldn't control.

"It's not your fault, honestly." Ed said, trying to assure his brother.

"But...sometimes, it does feel like I'm responsible." Al muttered. Ed cracked a smile.

"C'mon, let's go." he said cheerfully. Al nodded and followed. After several hours of walking, they could see the faint lights of their hometown from a hill. They sat for a while.

"Ugh...maybe we should've taken up that cart idea, eh Al?...Huh? Al?" Ed looked beside him. Al was sprawled on the hill, out like a light. Ed laughed. He peered at his brother. Al had grown up splendidly. Ed held back proud tears that welled in his eyes. Suddenly, Al began to stir. He opened his eyes.

"Nii-san, Let's go. Let's go back home." Al mumbled. Ed smiled and lifted his sleepy brother on his back. Al just let his eyelids snap shut. Ed could feel sleep try to catch up with him, and his auto-mail joints began to ache. It was going to rain, and it was going to be a heavy downpour. Ed picked up his pace as he could feel raindrops hit his face. He only reached the front steps of the Rockbell's when his shaking legs brought him down. He gave in to the sheer exhaustion and hit the wet ground with an audible thud.

"Granny, look who made it home!"


	4. The Truth

Hey!

Sorry about the wait, folks! My laptop, with all my chapters on it, was not connecting to the internet.

Without further ado, here's the newest chapter of Pulse.

Peace out!

* * *

Yes...he did hear her voice. He was able to carry Al...oh, Al!

Ed awoke with a start. Groaning, he sat up in a creaky old bed. His eyes had been adjusted to the darkness and he could clearly see a bed, but he was unsure if Al was in it.

"Al..." he said quietly, pricking his ears for any audible sound.

Nothing.

Sighing, he got out of bed, suffering all the loud creaks and walked towards the bed right across from it. He raised his hand, paused...BAM! His hand collided with...a bed sheet. Al was already awake. Ed put his flesh hand under the sheet. They were fairly warm. Al had only woken up moments ago. Ed left his bed unmade and dashed out the door, into blinding light. He shielded his eyes and hit the wall, following it until it stopped, letting him fall.

"Aghh..." he mumbled.

"Uh...good morning, Nii-san!" Al's voice called out. Ed jumped up.

"Al! You look...better. Healthier, I mean." Ed said groggily.

"I was able to sleep last night." Al said proudly.

"And Winry...thanks for taking us in. I never got to thank you last night." Ed said.

"You're welcome, Ed. But you were out like a light. How on earth were you able to carry Al? You're so sm-" she stopped. Ed was already reacting.

"Small, right?! Smaller than an ant?! Smaller than a speck of dust?!" he snapped, flailing his arms rapidly.

"Ahh! I never said anything like that!" Winry squealed. Suddenly, a slipper was whipped across the room. Ed and Winry barely dodged it. Their attention was drawn to a tight, pink ponytail that stuck up into the air. An angry Pinako glared at them.

"CAN'T YOU RUNTS KEEP IT DOWN?!" she snapped. She stomped back down the hall. Ed and Winry simply watched quietly.

"What's her game?" Ed asked.

"An overnighter. She went to bed just after we got you and Al settled." Winry replied. Ed nodded. She glanced at her messy work table.

"Well...I have to clean up, so there isn't much to do."

"We can go for a walk..." Al suggested. Ed nodded.

"Let's go, then." he said. Al grabbed his red coat. Winry watched them head across the grass. She grinned.

_"I remember when Ed used to wear that red coat..."_

The Elrics made their first stop at their mother's grave. The marble tombstone had been worn down by years of weather.

"Geez...look at that. There's a few chips in it already..." Ed grumbled.

"Yeah...has the weather been that bad?" Al wondered. He brushed his hand across the sleek marble.

"Ahh...they gather..." a low voice hissed. The brothers turned around in suprise. Ed gritted his teeth and prepared to fight. The Pulse Hunter realized what he was doing.

"No, no...I may have a strong wish to live, but I wouldn't slay my own brethren. It's...just barbaric..." It said. Ed relaxed.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"...Who knows? I was...drawn to the pulse...I was recieving...it came from the brown-haired one..." it replied. Al gasped.

"Why? Why is the Konsai blood so vibrant in me?" he pondered.

"...You know...nothing about it, right? Hmm...how very curious..." it muttered.

"Can you just please explain?" Ed asked.

"Hmm...Well, it is told...that every sixth...century, our god returns...to take one of his children...back to our lands. So, he is...reborn, and...to the mother he is born...to, she is given...a child rich in the blood of Konsai," it began.

_"W-what the?! No way..." _Ed thought.

"Now, when the god...reaches 17 years of human age, he must...make preparations...to sacrifice his sibling...and they...both will return to the land of our ancestors. That...is how it happened, for several centuries. No matter how gruesome the slaying is, it...must be done. The god...is usually born...with sun-blonde hair and eyes...the color of the copper blood of Konsai," it said. Ed fit that description. The Pulse Hunter observed the eldest brother.

"It is...odd. The god...reborn...is usually...much taller..." it muttered. Ed was too stunned to react to that comment. Al's throat was paralyzed. The black creature tilted its head.

"Perhaps...have I scared...the young god?"

"Ah! No! I...I'm no god!" Ed argued. He grabbed Al's arm. "C'mon, Al!". They both stomped away from the cemetery as the creature mumbled something after them. Al let go of his brother. Ed spun to face him.

"...Al?"

"Nii-san...what if he's right? What if you are...a-" he was interrupted by Ed.

"Al! Don't be stupid! I'm not a god, alright?" he snapped.

"But...you weren't paying attention when we walked away. The Pulse Hunter said he was positive that he could feel the god's soul in your body." Al said.

"That doesn't mean a thing! That fucking monster doesn't know a goddamn thing!" Ed yelled.

"I'm not going to argue with you, Nii-san. Let's just go home..." Al backed down. He walked ahead of his eldest brother. Ed stared at his brother through his golden eyes. The ones that the "god" had given him. Was Konsai blood really that color? A strange urge to find out suddenly arose in Ed. His metal arm rose and back-handed Al in the nose, bringing him to the ground. Copper blood gushed from it as Al stared in confusion and fear.

"N-Nii-san! What the hell was that for?!" he yelled. Ed had found his answer, but it was too late before he came back to reality. Something had taken over. Ed had no control over his action. But now, he could only stand over his frightened brother as he covered his nose, copper blood seeping from in between his fingers. Al said nothing as he rose. Crying out, he sprinted away.

"Al!" Ed called after him. He knew it was futile to try and chase him. Al was faster than him, after all. He put his legs to work and began walking back. He knew he had some explaining to do when he got home.


	5. Violent Impulses

**Hello, everyone!**

**I hope it wasn't too much of a wait for this chapter.**

**Okay!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Peace!**

* * *

"I still don't understand. Why did you hit Al in the nose?" Winry questioned.

"I told you. Something took control of my body. What it was, I don't know. Everything was blurry, and I came back when Al yelled at me." Ed replied.

"You'd better go find him. It's gonna start raining, and a thunderstorm is on its way." Winry said. Ed nodded and rose from his chair. Ed began to run, as the deluge of rain began. He knew where to look. He stopped at the riverbank, where he could see a figure draped in red sitting. He silently sat beside his younger brother.

"You're gonna get a cold, in just that." Ed warned. Al turned more away from Ed. The eldest frowned.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Al asked simply.

"Yeah, you were. I'm sorry, Al." Ed said. Al sighed, turning to his brother. His eyes were clouded and lifeless. His mind was draped in worry.

"Then there isn't much time." Al said.

"Al...listen, I would never try to kill you." Ed tried to assure his brother. Thunder rang from right above.

"What if you don't have a choice? Like when you hit me..." Al brought up.

"That's true. I don't mean to worry you, Al. Can we go home? I don't want you to be sick." Ed stated. Al nodded, trying to smile. He rose and followed his brother. Ed smiled and patted his younger brother on the back. Winry breathed a sigh of relief when the two came through the doors.

"Hello. I'm glad to see you both here." she said weakly. Ed nodded. Al sneezed loudly. Winry took the initiative to fetch a blanket as the youngest began to shiver slightly. Ed rubbed Al's rattling arms, trying to create some friction. He could feel his grip tighten, but a sudden twitch made him let go. Another violent impulse. Ed gritted his teeth as Al looked at him in slight confusion.

Winry returned with the blanket as Ed stepped back from his brother. She smiled as she draped the blanket over Al's wet shoulders. Al nodded and gripped the blanket with his fingers. Ed trembled slightly. He stared at them with fear and a bloodlust in his eyes.

"Al...Winry. Go." he said shakily. Winry and Al stared in confusion.

"Please! Get away from me!" Ed yelled. Al flinched and grabbed Winry's arm. They dashed outside and hid, while they could hear violent smashes and yells coming from inside. Al listened to the walls in fear.

Suddenly, it fell to dead silence.

They approached the front door carefully.

Winry noticed a shovel and grabbed it in her white hands. Al's shaking hand opened the door quietly. There was total devastation in the living room. The wooden furniture had been shattered and the curtains were torn. There was blood on the walls, but Al and Winry were unsure if it belonged to Ed or Granny. Their trail of thought was broken by Ed's heavy breathing, broken in a pattern by anguished sobs. Al approached his brother. The eldest glanced up at his frightened sibling, tears streaming down from his copper eyes. He stared back at the damage and let out another sob. Al put a hand on Ed's shoulder.

"It...was blurry, I..." Ed started. Al shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault, Nii-san..." he tried to assure his agonized brother. Winry nodded.

"That's right. You're probably just stressed. Go and lie down." she said.

"But, this room..." Ed started again.

"Al can take care of it, right, Al?" Winry glanced at him. Al smiled. Ed rose, grimacing. Al could see that his brother had injured himself. He frowned as Ed walked towards the bedroom like a zombie. Al sighed and began to clean up the mess. It was good to be able to use alchemy. Just then, Granny came in, a horrified look on her wrinkled face.

"My god...it sounded even worse from the workshop..." she muttered. Al flinched.

"I don't think it's safe to sleep in the same room as Ed now..." Winry said.

"No...he shouldn't be apart from me. I think it'll hurt him." Al countered. The girl sighed.

"Whatever you say." she muttered.

"If I get hurt, or killed, I'll take full responsibility." Al stated. He clapped his hands together to clean up the final bit of the mess. He left the room to check on Ed. His knuckles rapped lightly on the wood.

"Nii-san...are you okay?" he asked.

"Al...come in..." he said quietly. Al entered silently and knelt by his brother's bed. He reached for Ed's hand, found it and squeezed it slightly.

"Thanks..." Ed whispered. Al smiled.

"Are you feeling better?"

"No. I feel horrible for destroying their house. Winry was kind enough to take us in." Ed replied.

"It's all fixed. It's not your fault, Ed."

"...What a twisted existance." the eldest muttered.

"Oh. Where are you injured, Nii-san?" Al asked.

"Ah. On my stomach." Ed replied, lifting up his shirt to reveal the wound. Al ran his fingertips.

"Nii-san...there's nothing there. It's just a mark." he said in slight fear.

"W-wha-?! My god..." Ed said shakily. Al took a step back.

"What...what was that?" Al asked.

"I don't know, Al."


	6. The Nightmare

**Hey all!**

**Sorry, it's been a while. Here's the new chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're leaving...already?" The girl asked.

"Yeah. We can't afford to stay for too long. There may have been one Pulse Hunter who doesn't want to live again, but that doesn't mean there'll be others like it. I suppose Russell and Fletcher wouldn't mind if we crashed for a while..." Ed replied. Alphonse bowed polietly.

"Thanks for your hospitality, Winry," he said, smiling. Winry smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Take care, okay?" Winry said. She gave them both hugs. The brothers waved as they walked across the green grass.

The walk to the train station was quiet.

"Oh! Nii-san! Isn't some of the track gone?" Al asked.

"...Damnit! That's right!" Ed snapped, growling. Al glanced both ways.

"Hmm...I guess we could go back through Central and take the north train to Xenotime..." Al suggested.

"That's a good idea. Good thinking, Al!" Ed said happily. The youngest smiled as they continued to the train station. A train was already pulling into the station. Ed approached the front of the train. He glanced at Al.

"This train goes both ways!"

Al nodded. "Alright, let's get on, then." he said.

The brothers boarded the quiet train as it went into reverse. The ride so far, was smooth and uneventful, with the golden-haired one and his brother thinking about what would happen next.

Would they be safe in Xenotime?

Questions popped into their heads, draping them in anxienty. The brown-haired boy eventually gave up and aimed to rest on his brother's shoulder. He missed and fell right onto the floor. Ed laughed, as the impact didn't seem to bother Al. The younger one flopped onto his back, sleeping contently. Ed knew that a nightmare kept Al up, so sleep was gladly welcomed. He frowned. All of this just had to happen as soon as they uncovered the Konsai. Suddenly, the train stopped. Ed glanced outside. They were already in Central? It seemed too soon. He leaned down and unhappily awoke his brother. The youngest mumbled and opened his eyes. They instantly landed on Ed.

"Are we there already?" he asked groggily.

"I don't know..." Ed replied apprehensively. The door slid open by itself. Stepping outside, Ed saw that they were indeed in Central. He stepped off the train. The sky was grey and almost dream like. He noticed that Al didn't follow him outside.

Suddenly, something compelled him to sneeze. As he did, blood flew on to the ground. He blinked and touched his nose. There was no blood there. Curious, he flicked a finger, shocked to see more blood land on the ground. A sudden river of the stuff began to flow right beside him. He turned to follow the trail and saw it started from inside the train.

Only one word came to mind.

Al.

Ed cried out and ran inside. There was evidence of a bloody and violent struggle; Blood covered the windows and floor. Al's red coat was almost hidden among the blood he was lying in. Ed could tell he was crying, but he was trying to save his breath. He was dying. He looked up at his confused older brother, but quickly looked away.

"Al...what happened?" Ed asked. Al pointed a finger at him, finally showing his face. There was hate written all over it. Suddenly, his arm fell to the floor and the lights left his eyes. Ed gasped and reached for his brother's body. As soon as his hand touched Al's brown hair, a pain shot through Ed's body. It felt like something was being ripped out of him. He screamed loudly, but a sudden sensation woke him up.

Woke him up?

Ed opened his eyes. Al had been shaking him. Ed could clearly see that Al was embarassed.

"Um, Ed? You were screaming in your sleep. It was really loud." Al said kindly. Ed was embarassed too.

"Ohh...what? I had a dream that I'd killed you." Ed said. Al frowned.

"No...way..."

"Yes, Al. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Ed said. He grabbed his younger brother into a hug. The train came to a smooth stop into Central Station. As they exited the train, Ed could swear he saw a Pulse Hunter among the crowd.

There, but then gone.

He assumed his eyes had been playing tricks on him.

It wasn't the only thing that was.

Al nudged his brother to go forward. They hopped on the Xenotime train and headed out of sight.


	7. Safe

**Hi!**

**Here's another chapter to hold you guys over.**

**Happy Canada Day!**

* * *

It was very late when the brothers finally arrived at Russell and Fletcher Tringham's doorstep. Fletcher insisted they shelter them, as he recognized the weary brothers. Russell took some convincing, but Ed did manage to persuade him. The golden-haired one took his little brother into a spare room and let him be. Russell poured Ed a cup of coffee and sat him down to explain his sudden appearance now.

"Well Ed...please expain your 'desperate situation'." Russell asked.

"Have you ever heard of the race of Konsai?" Ed asked. Russell looked quite perplexed.

"No..." he responded apprehensively. Edward sighed.

"Okay, this'll be harder to explain," he muttered. "The Konsai are a race of alchemists whose methods of making a Philosopher's stone don't require human lives. But they have strict beliefs. They think that their god is reborn every 600 years and the sibling that they have, they must sacrifice in order for them to go back to their lands. Make sense so far?"

Russell paused.

"Well...what I'm getting out of this is that the Konsai are alchemist with natural methods, but in order to satisfy their religion, their reincarnated god has to sacrifice his brother or sister so they can go back to their homeland." he replied. Ed nodded.

"Basically, yes."

"Oh! Okay, I remember reading about them. And the beasts that hunt them down...must be tough." Russell said. Ed's cold hands put down his half-full cup of coffee.

"It is," he replied silently. Another confused look spread on Russell's face.

"It is? What does that mean?" he asked. Ed took a deep breath.

"Al and I were told that we were of Konsai descent by our father. Those monsters killed him the next morning. It's been so hard on Al, I'm hoping we'll be able to rest here for a while," he replied.

"Of course. I'll let Fletcher know. Xenotime's pretty far out there, so we should be okay." Russell said. He placed an assuring hand on one of Ed's. He smiled genuinely at the distressed 18-year old. Ed offered a weak smile.

"Thank you, Russell. I'm sorry for such short notice."

"You'll pay me back." Russell replied mysteriously. Ed could swear the blonde right across from him winked. He awkwardly excused himself to go see his brother. Fletcher had just left the room the Al slept in. Ed looked at Fletcher with expectance that he would deliver news.

"Al's asleep. Had some trouble getting him to, though. He was so scared of something..." Fletcher announced.

"Yeah. Russell will explain what's happening to him." Ed said. He excused himself and headed off to Al's room.

Silently he pulled up a chair and took Al's hand. The brown-haired one gripped Ed's hand. Al seemed kind of relieved to be woken up by Ed.

"Nii-san..." he said quietly. His grip on Ed's hand tightened slightly.

"Al, what are you afraid of?" Ed asked.

"I'm scared that we won't actually be safe here, Nii-san." Al replied. "I can see what will happen. They turn into nightmares. I don't want to sleep."

"But you have to. You have to stay strong in your mind, Al. For both of us. You may not see it, but I'm more scared than you." Ed said. Al looked suprised.

"No, that can't be..."

"Yes, Al. I am so scared. I don't know what could happen. I'm so afraid of hurting you. I sometimes imagine what could happen. It's scary. But I know I can't show it, because I know you need my strength too. If you'll be strong for me, I'll be strong for you. 'Kay?"

Al nodded.

"Okay."

"Now, go to bed." Ed said.

"Wait! Um, this may be kind of awkward, but...will you stay with me tonight?" Al asked. Ed smiled.

"Sure," he said. About an hour later, Ed freed his numb hand from his brother's grip and headed off searching for a place to rest.

That night, for the first time in a while, the brothers slept without troubles.


	8. Omens

**Hey guys!**

**Here's the newest chapter.**

**I also have a D.Gray-Man story on its way, so keep your eyes open for it!**

**Happy Summer!**

Ed was awoken by the sound of voices. Raising his head and trying to pinpoint where the voices came from, he suddenly remembered he crashed on the couch. He decided just to listen in on the conversation.

"...So Fletcher, Russell explained everything to you, right?" Al asked.

"Yes. I'm beginning to understand some of it." Fletcher replied. "Oh. Russell, don't forget to take your medicine."

"What are you, my mother? Don't worry about it." Russell said.

"Remember that one time when you forgot?" Fletcher asked mischieviously. Russell shuddered.

"Ugh, yes, don't remind me. In fact I'll go do that," he said, rising from his chair. "Oh! Good morning, Kira."

"Good morning," a girl's voice said. She sat herself down at the table.

"Medicine?" Al asked timidly. "Or is it not my place to ask?"

"No, it's fine. About a year ago, we were still cleaning up from the red water spill, and Russell was exposed to some weird radiation. It started to tear my brother's body apart from the inside. And then we met Kira. With her help, we were able to remove most of the radiation's poison, but recovering for him was painful and difficult. His body was still in a state of shock from being attacked, so he didn't respond at all to the medicine Kira made. The recovery months without the medicine were the worst. Kira and I were really sure that one day he just wouldn't be here anymore. But he's still here, and I'm so thankful for it." Fletcher explained.

"I'm so glad that I was able to help, too." Kira said in clear English. "I am indebted to Russell." Al nodded.

"That must've been tough...now I feel kind of pathetic, I mean...all this running around is nothing compared to what you and Russell have endured." Al said. Fletcher smiled painfully.

"That's not true. You guys have been running around for most of your life. You've seen death and have probably been moments away from death. And now it's this whole situation with those black monsters that hunt you down. I'd say you guys have it worse. You're not pathetic, Al. You and your brother are amazing, it's really remarkable how you guys have managed to stay so strong," he expressed. Al blushed slightly.

"Yes, I would agree with Fletcher. These brothers have told me about you and Edward. The sorrow must've been immense. I can sense it." Kira said. Al smiled shyly.

"I've never introduced you. Al, this is Kira Phillips. We met her at the hospital when Russell first became sick. She's our doctor." Fletcher said. Kira smiled and bowed her head.

"A pleasure, Alphonse Elric. Where is your older brother? I have yet to meet him..." Kira pondered.

"Here..." Ed's flustered and exasperated voice squeaked out. He jumped off the couch and walked towards the table.

"Nii-san? You fell asleep on the couch?" Al asked.

"I'm actually quite suprised no one noticed." Ed said. "I was listening to your conversation."

"Yes. I thought I could feel another soul other than our own. A troubled one, at that." Kira said. She raised a hand. "Kira Phillips."

Ed smiled. "Edward Elric." He shook her hand. She smiled. Russell had just entered the room.

"God! It's impossible to find anything in this damn house!" he growled. Ed glanced at him painfully. A confused look spread on Russell's face.

"What was that look for?" he asked. He suddenly realized and turned to his brother. Fletcher looked away.

"You told them?" Russell asked. Fletcher nodded.

"Oh, well that's fine, but I don't need the sympathy." Russell asserted. Kira finally spoke up from having something on her mind.

"Hmm! Edward...I can feel you carry a heavy sorrow with you. Your soul is fresh with worry, it's so hard not to notice." Kira said with obvious concern. Ed nodded. Russell nudged Kira and whispered something into her ear. She glanced at the copper-eyed brother and said loudly, "Ohhhhh!". Ed blushed. Kira winked.

"I see, I see. Would it interest you to know something? I'm one of Ena Phillips's direct descendants. I can't relate, however, because I don't have a sibling who has tried to sacrifice me to our god. Your aura is glowing a fierce red and a somber blue, meaning you are stressed and worried. Alphonse, your aura is glowing a calmer shade of red intertwined with gold. You're afraid and...hmm, you have a very interesting aura..." she trailed off. Russell shrugged and popped a blue capsule into his mouth before sipping from a glass of water. Ed stared at him.

"Mmm. I should probably get breakfast started..." Russell mumbled. Kira rose.

"I will help you." she said. Russell smiled. The two younger brothers and the older Elric were left to make conversation.

"What does Russell's medicine do for him?" Ed asked.

"It's pretty complex, and I don't really understand it all myself, but it relieves any stress being caused by the aftershock of the radiation in Russell's body. It also helps the organs rebuild their tissues and dispell the radiation from inside. It's powerful stuff, and forgetting to take one causes Russell's body to go into shock. It's really painful and means a couple days in bed." Fletcher explained to the best of his knowledge.

"You got the painful part right. Imagine having knives inside of you and ripping apart everything." Russell said jokingly. Ed grimaced. How could someone joke about that amount of pain?

"Oh, right. How did you sleep last night, kiddo?" Ed asked. Al smiled.

"A lot better, actually. I feel pretty good," he replied. Ed patted him on the head. His fingers tingled slightly when they touched Al's brown hair. Kira perked up.

"Hmm? Ed's aura just changed...it's now gold and silver...you are interesting brothers!" she exclaimed. Ed looked into his palm with confusion. Al's face showed some slight worry. The silence was broken by a sudden crash in the kitchen and Russell's gasp. Everyone turned their attention to the older Tringham brother. He looked embarrassed.

"W-what? It was nothing, my hand just slipped," he muttered. Fletcher looked absolutely horrified.

"Brother! You're bleeding!" he said. True enough, blood ebbed from a small cut on Russell's hand slowly, making a small pool on the floor. Kira took first priority as their doctor to examine the injury.

"Hmm...it's not bad, but I'd cover it up if I were you," she submitted as her professional opinion. Russell nodded, leaving the room for a bandage. Kira motioned Ed to come examine the blood on the floor.

"They form symbols...do they mean anything to you?" she asked. Ed could swear they felt vaguely familiar. Upon glancing back, he saw that they formed into words:

"HE WILL DIE...TWO DAYS."


	9. He Dies

**Hello!**

**This chapter is kind of short...and I felt the ending was abrupt. But please enjoy!**

* * *

"What does 'two days' mean?" Al asked.

"Well, someone here is gonna die in two days." Ed replied bluntly.

"Do not assume it will be you, Alphonse. Russell is ill at health as well." Kira pointed out. It was true. Since he cut his hand, Russell had been dwindling away and was in bed, fighting a fever. Ed bit his lip.

"Well, there must be some way to flush out the god." Ed said.

"Hmm...There is a way. The Konsaian people had spells they called 'paths'. There is one called 'The Path Of Reflected Sorrow'." Kira explained.

"How does it work?" Ed asked.

"Well, the host of the god has to draw his own blood and the new host must drink it. The catch is that whoever the new host is must carry on the ritual sacrifice." Kira said. Al gasped.

"T...that's horrible..." he shuddered, flinching at the terrible price. "I couldn't imagine putting such a burden on someone else."

"Yeah, me neither." Ed followed. Just then, Fletcher entered the room.

"Oh, Fletcher. How is Russell doing?" Kira asked.

"I don't know. He's asleep right now. But I don't get it...I mean, he took his medicine, he should be fine..." Fletcher said, tears stinging in his eyes. Kira rose.

"Edward, please come with me. Fletcher, do you mind staying with Al for a while?" Kira asked. Fletcher nodded as he took a seat right beside the younger Elric brother, tears still streaming down his face. Edward followed Kira down the hallway into Russell's room. Kira opened the door quietly. They entered the room as Kira lightly placed her fingertips over Russell's hip.

"Hmm. Yes, I see what's happening. The infected cells were helping the organs build up a resistance, then they attacked. Such strange behaviour..." Kira whispered. Ed gritted his teeth.

"What can be done?" Ed asked.

"There are three options. We can either give him some more medicine and wait it out, do nothing and see if his body fights it off by itself or pour the Konsaian god into him, saving his life indefinetely but securing his brother's fate." Kira suggested.

"The first option seems best. The second one his sure to kill him and I don't want to trap the brothers like that." Ed said quietly. Kira nodded and rose, motioning Ed to follow her. In the living room, Fletcher was rubbing his eyes on his sleeve while Al had his arm around the younger Tringham. He looked up at Kira, eyes red and sore. Kira placed a hand on Fletcher's.

"Fletcher...your brother is very sick. The infected tissue in his organs were helping to build up a resistance to our medicine, then they attacked. Now, there are three things we can do for him. We can give him more medicine, let him fight off the attack by himself or pour the god in Ed's body into him," she said. Fletcher sniffled loudly and let out a muffled sob.

"What would happen if we put the god into his body?" he asked.

"Well, it would save his life, but you two would have to carry on the ritual sacrifice." Kira replied. Fletcher sobbed again.

"I...don't know. I want to see what he wants to do."

Kira nodded. She headed down the hall and knocked on Russell's door. She entered and exited a few minutes later. She seemed distraught.

"H-how is he?" Al asked.

"He's not moving...I don't think he's breathing." Kira replied.

"Can't you sense his aura?" Ed stammered.

"Oh...", Kira said dreamily. She closed her eyes. Upon opening them, tears flooded.

"His aura is white...he's dead."


	10. Shattered Soul

**Hey, everyone!**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated Pulse in a while. But I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and feedback is always appreciated!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

For hours Fletcher mourned. Staining Al's red coat with his tears, he remained attached to the younger Elric brother, sobbing uncontrollably and mumbling Russell's name. Al rested his head on Fletcher's and tightened his grip slightly. Meanwhile, Ed and Kira talked.

"Ed, we have no other choice. We must put the god into Russell's body!" Kira said.

"No! I can't! I don't want to trap them in such a vicious cycle!" Ed argued.

"But it would save his life. Think of Fletcher. How do you think Al would feel in such a situation?!" Kira snapped. The golden haired boy bit his lip.

"He already knows how it feels. He saw me die, right before his eyes." Ed hissed. Al shivered.

_"What a pain..." _a male voice hissed. A gold light emerged from Edward, a human face materializing in it. It was a very handsome boy, about Ed's age, who looked annoyed.

_"Can you children stop fighting? It's giving me a headache,"_ he sneered.

"What?! Are you...the god?" Ed asked. The boy laughed briskly.

_"I'm guessing so. So, do you want to save this guy or not?!" _He asked coldly. Both Kira and Ed nodded.

_"All right! So what happens is I lend you my power so you can find this guy's soul, and if you find it in time, you save his life. If not, he goes to purgatory and you lose him forever. Sound good?"_

"Yes, but where do we find his soul?" Ed asked.

_"Could be anywhere. I say look for the things he treasured most." _the god replied.

"And how long do we have until we lose his soul? What happens when we do?" Kira asked.

_"The soul usually has about a week to move on until Lady Judgement whisks them away to purgatory. As for the second question, if you win, I'll tell you. Okay?"_

Ed shivered with a smirk on his face.

"Sounds good. Let's go!"

The god smiled. A white light appeared in Ed's hands. A crescent shaped object materialized. Carved into it were suffering faces.

_"That's my special instrument, the Harp of Shattered Souls. It can detect shattered soul fragments. Use the girl's aura detecting ability as well. Good luck!"_

With that, the god exploded into light.

Ed observed this unusual harp. The mouths of the faces on the instrument seemed to be moving, as if they were actually screaming. Ed noticed he could hear a quiet, moaning noise. Kira and Al had turned their attention to the sound. Almost automatically, Al stood up and followed the sound down the hall and into a room across from where Russell had passed away. Ed and Kira followed. Al seemed to be enchanted by a locket that was eminating a sad blue aura. He picked it up as the blue aura surrounding it drew away from the locket and floated over to the harp. A small face on the harp claimed this aura, a face that looked like Russell. The face looked at ease when it absorbed the aura, but it's smile was pained.

"He's...in pain, isn't he?" Ed asked. Al faced him. He nodded.

"Yeah, he is. But why would his soul break into pieces?" Al asked.

"He was sad. I'm assuming he didn't want to die." Fletcher said in a sad voice. All attention turned to the door. He pointed at the locket, which Ed handed to him. He popped it open. Inside was a picture of a girl, her beauty intensified by her demure smile.

"A girl named Isabella gave him that locket. When she died, Russell held on to that locket so dearly. He loved her so much." Fletcher said. Both Elric brothers nodded.

"...Come on. We don't have much time." Ed said.


	11. Gone

**Hey, all!**

**Well, here's the newest chapter of Pulse.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Next: After Pulse, I might publish some Final Fantasy VII.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. The series and its characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square Enix.**

* * *

Ed growled, flopping on the couch in the Tringham's living room. The search for Russell's soul had not been going well.

"We've looked everywhere in Xenotime...where else could it be?!" he grumbled.

"Hm. Have we over looked something?" Kira pondered.

"We checked the cemetary..." Al said.

"...The lemon orchards..." Kira added.

"And around town. Where else?!" Ed growled. Al grinned.

"Well, I'm going to go outside," he said, walking out of the room. Ed sighed.

"I might go too..." he mumbled.

"Ed, will you help me move Russell's body?" Kira asked. Ed's face turned grimly pale.

"Ick. To where?" he asked.

"Down into the basement. There's a cryogenic room there." Kira replied. Ed nodded. They walked towards Russell's room, where Ed stood at the door and stared at the doorknob.

"Well? Open it." Kira said. Ed clumsily opened the door. In the bed laid Russell's gray body. Kira lifted the covers as Ed tied a long piece of cloth over Russell's eyes.

"Ugh...a dead body..." Ed shivered. Kira shot him a look and took the older Tringham brother's legs. Ed grimaced upon taking Russell's stiff arms. _Rigor mortis_. Ed shivered again.

"C'mon...careful now." Kira said as they descended down the stairs. The cryonics room was dead ahead. They were about to put Russell's body in when footsteps rushed down the stairs. Fletcher ran in with panic on his face.

"Ed! Al's gone! I heard him scream and now he's gone!" Fletcher yelled in a panic. Ed shoved Russell's body into the cryonics chamber and rushed up the stairs. It was true, Al was nowhere to be found. His gold eyes shot around. He ran outside and did a thorough search around the house. Desperately, he went around town, asking if the townspeople had seen him. Much to his dismay, everyone said no.

It was dark and raining when the older Elric finally returned.

"Ed..." Kira said. Ed shook his head.

"I can't find him. While I was looking, I could swear I could hear his screams..." he said shakily. He choked back a sob. Kira placed a hand on him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Hot tears threatened to spill over in Ed's copper eyes. He managed to hold them back.

"You're tired, you should probably go to bed." Kira said soothingly. Ed nodded and shuffled off to the room Al slept in a couple nights before. Kira sighed before directing Fletcher to bed as well.

_"Ed...where are you?" _A panicked voice whimpered. The same voice screamed in pain. Al was in pain.

_"Stupid host...how dare you run from us? Oh well. We're getting what we want now..." _Another voice hissed menacingly. Al cried out again in pain.

_"Please...stop..." _Al pleaded.

_"Now, the blood flows."_

_"STOOOP!"_

Ed awoke from his hellish nightmare. Al was being tortured by the Pulse Hunters and he couldn't do a thing. His own uselessness in his own dreams frustrated him. He could feel his blood boil, but his concentration was interrupted by timid knocks at the front door. Fletcher was out of his room quicker than Ed, followed by a drowzy Kira. At the door was a girl from town, who Fletcher named as Mina.

"Uhm...good evening. We think we might have found something of yours," she said quietly. She called behind for her father. He walked up to the front step with a figure on his back. It was indeed, Al.

"Al!" Ed yelled out. Mina's father carefully slid Al off of his back and into Ed's. Mina handed a piece of paper to Ed.

"Whoever left this boy at our doorstep left that note." Mina stated. Kira gave them a basket of lemons as they departed.

Al was in terrible shape. Ed could only stare at his brother as Kira examined him.

"He's still alive, but he's got several injuries on him. I'll just disinfect his cuts and bandage him up, but everything else depends on tomorrow." Kira said. Ed nodded. His cold hand caressed Al's cheek.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Al..." he whispered. He lifted his hand and started walking down the hall when he remembered the note that Al's kidnappers had left.

_'We got what we wanted out of this little sucker, so you can have him back.', _It read. In the bottom was scribbled, _"HE LIES COMPLETELY."_

Ed could only wonder what that message meant.


	12. Desperation

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I was having writer's block. But it should be all good now, I hope this chapter makes enough sense.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Al finally opened his brown eyes after that hellish night. They landed instantly on Ed's slouched figure. He had fallen asleep while watching his brother. He shifted his arm, only to have it ache. After the first zings of pain, the younger Elric brother gave up and resorted just to using his voice.

"Brother..." he called out hoarsely. The blonde haired brother didn't stir. Al suffered the pain in his arm to shake Ed.

"Nngh...Al?" he mumbled, looking up at his brother.

"Ed..." Al called back. Ed smiled and reached out to touch his brother. Al slightly shied away. Ed instantly noticed, leaving Al to feel embarassed. He sat up in his bed, feeling sharp pains all over his body. The first place he looked was on his forearm. After ripping off the bloodied bandages, Al was horrified to see deep, thick cuts wrapping all the way down to his wrists. He glanced at his equally frightened brother, but looked back to his arm. Ed raised a hand and pulled the sleeve of Al's shirt down, covering the cuts. Al looked at his brother.

"I am so sorry..." Ed apologized. "I wasn't there...I couldn't protect you."

"Brother, I...it wasn't your fault." Al replied. "...I don't blame you."

Gentle knocks came at the door. Kira quietly came in. Both brothers made note of her presence.

"Al...how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel okay. The cuts hurt, but it's bearable," Al said, smiling slightly. He suddenly perked up, as if he was detecting something in the room. He stared at his red coat that lay messily on a chair. Ed rose to retrieve it. A small noise came from one of the pockets. Al nodded, granting Ed permission to retrieve whatever was in his pocket. Ed pulled out five somber-blue auras, his eyes growing in awe. Kira and Al stared at the fragments of Russell's soul in surprise too. Also in the same pocket was another note, messily written.

_"Oh, yeah...we found these blue thingys near the river...as a 'reward' for letting us 'borrow' the Carrier of Divine Blood."_

Ed dug around in his own pockets and pulled out the harp the god had given him. Today, Russell's face looked distraught. Even after the five pieces had been absorbed by the harp, his expression didn't change.

"Ed." a voice called the blonde haired boy's name. It was Fletcher. Ed focused his attention on him.

"I just had a dream...about Russell. He told me that we were making a big mistake, that the god we made a deal with is lying to us." Fletcher explained. Ed's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked. Fletcher nodded timidly.

"Yeah. He said not to worry about him, that the god is just going to use his soul."

"Do you think...?" Kira pondered.

"He lies completely..." Ed recited.

"From the note..." Kira said. Ed nodded.

"But what would he use Russell's soul for?" Al said. Everyone pondered for a moment.

"Maybe..." Fletcher started. He looked embarrassed as three pairs of eyes shot towards him.

"Go on, Fletcher." Kira said.

"Maybe before, he was sacrificed by the god in his brother's body. Maybe how it works is the sibling that gets sacrificed becomes a god." Fletcher added.

"That's an interesting idea..." Ed mumbled. Kira nodded.

"I remember being told that vengeance was the reason the sacrifice happened. The old memories of the dead lingered when the new host of the god was born," she stated.

"I think he would use Russell's soul to resurect himself in his body..." Al tossed into the open air. Ed looked more interested in that idea, but not disregarding Fletcher's.

"Kira, do you know anything about the boy that was sacrificed 600 years ago?" Ed asked. Kira pondered.

"Yes...I do believe that the sacrifices were something of public humiliation. The host would drag his sibling into the streets, while the villagers watched. I guess the shame carried on through time, and that's where the host's violent impulses came from."

Ed thought about it, then flopped angrily on the floor.

"Argh! This sucks! We barely have time to go find Russell's soul...this is so frustrating! Ow!"

"Brother, what is it?" Al asked.

"I hit my head on a bump in the floor." Ed grumbled. Al kneeled down and patted the bump. He lifted the small rug that covered it, to reveal a patch of carpet that had been cut to conceal the bump. They lifted under the flap of carpet to find a handle to a trap door. Everyone gasped.

"A trap door?" Fletcher asked curiously. Al lifted it to reveal a set of stairs lit by dimming lights. He seemed intrigued by the passage and descended down, being followed by a rushed Edward, Kira and Fletcher. Ed clapped his hands together and touched the brick wall, making a lantern of his own.

The stairs ended near a gated waterway. Al recognized the scent and covered his nose.

"Red water..." Ed muttered. Fletcher looked horrified.

"I don't understand...Russell told me all the red water was gone..." he whimpered. Al noted the wall of the waterway curved.

"It's a moat, so it's not flowing anywhere but around this platform..." Al stated.

"When he cut his hand, he disappeared for an hour afterwards...no wonder his health deteriorated so quickly." Kira surmised. They walked towards a cluttered area, with books scattered all over the ground. There were notes all over the ground too. Kira bent down to look at some, startled by their contents.

"They're...records of some of the Konsaian sacrifices...but why would he study...?" Kira mumbled. Ed had gone off to look at another part of Russell's hideaway. On a wall was tacked a family tree: It began with a Markus and Miura Fielsham, descending down through Luna and Jakob Fielsham, Raphael and Kierstian Cross, Joseph and Ena Phillips, Yumi and Edward Black, Corey and Angelise St-Michel, Trisha and Hohenhiem Elric. Their parent's names branched off seperately, to Edward and Alphonse Elric. Their names were circled.

Ed's eyes flashed to Ena's name, which branched off into two different ways: Kira Phillips on one branch, and another branch with Nash and Alice Tringham, and finally ending with Russell and Fletcher Tringham. Their names were circled too. Ed groaned, trying to make sense of all this. His attention was directed to a low moaning sound coming from a room right beside him. Curious, he opened the door and flicked on the lights. Two blue auras floated sadly in the air. Ed pulled out the harp. The instrument hungrily claimed the pieces. Russell's face on the harp seemed relieved, and suddenly it disappeared. Ed gasped and called his brother's name loudly. The younger Elric ran in, his face white in fear.

"Al...look, Russell's face is gone." Ed pointed out. Al's jaw was agape in fear as he fixated on the exit.

"E-Ed, Ed..." he moaned, trembling. Ed looked to the door. Two vicious looking pulse hunters stumbled through, their presence hungry. They stared at Al.

"No way..." Ed snapped. With a sudden roar, one charged at Al. Unable to defend himself, the monster rammed him into the wall. Al fell with a cry, slumping to the floor. Blood trickled from a nosebleed. The monsters rushed hungrily towards the boy. Ed let his rage of the god take over. He charged the monster, pushing it back with violent attacks. The monster stumbled into the brittle gate dividing them from the toxic red water, making it fall over the moat. It's skin slightly touched the red water, and with a hiss and a pained roar, it melted into inky black blood. Ed clapped his hands together, and gingerly touched the water. He pulled away a sword of solid red water, the bane of the pulse hunters. He went back and slayed the other monster, then focused on his comatose brother.

Al was hurt more than Ed thought he was, but he left out the cuts from yesterday. They oozed with copper blood. Ed dropped the sword and fell to his brother's side. Al was barely breathing.

"Al! AL! Oh god, say something!" Ed beckoned. The younger Elric brother moaned and looked at his brother wearily, unable to focus on him clearly.

"Brother..."

"Al, hold on! You're bleeding, I'm gonna go get Kira, okay?" Ed yelled the girl's name loudly, even more desperately when Al's brown eyes snapped shut.

"KIRA! KIRAA!"


	13. Wayward Brothers

**Hello, all my lovely readers.**

**I want to thank you, and apologize.  
**

**I cannot apologize enough for delaying this story for so long. I guess I just got so busy and was faced with such a writer's block that I was unable to update it. But I have no excuses.**

**I hope this final chapter is satisfying for you guys. I'm sorry about the ending in advanced. I couldn't give this story the ending it deserves.**

**I'm so sorry. Please enjoy. I'll be trying to update my other stories as soon as I can.**

**Thank you so much,**

**Matsuko Hirioko.**

* * *

Edward's loud voice boomed in Alphonse's light head. He was unable to focus clearly on his brother and Kira, who worked quickly to stop the bleeding. Ed tried desperately to keep his brother awake, but the brunette's eyelids felt like weights. He could only focus on the copper-colored substance that seemed to follow him, no matter where he went.

"Kira, please!" Ed pleaded.

"I'm trying!" Kira cried in desperation, her shaking hands clumsily trying to tie a torniquet around Al's wounds. Her hands were soaked in blood.

Al fought valiantly, but he had lost too much blood. Ed could see it in his eyes. The light slowly faded from them as his vision began to tunnel.

"Al, no! Stay with me!" Ed yelled. "Open your eyes!"

Al could see a light. He saw his mother, and Russell. They were waiting for him at the end. His mother reached out her hand.

_"Alphonse, it's time."_

Al, tears swimming in his dying eyes, nodded. He reached out a hand to his mother, and went with her to the other side. It was a queer feeling- it felt like he was floating out of his body. Ed disappeared from sight as everything went white.

When Al came to, he was standing in a long green field. The landscape stretched out for miles under a clear blue sky. It was a refreshing change from the dreary house that he had just been.

His body felt weightless. He took careful steps, in fear he might float away. He began to walk around, not knowing where he was going. There was nothing here except for the endless field, it seemed. His not being able to feel the sun unnerved him slightly.

After what seemed like hours of walking, Al finally reached a large oak tree, with a lone swing hanging off an outstretched branch. Upon observing it, he decided to continue walking, noting it being the only interesting thing in this place.

After walking away a few feet, he heard a voice.

_"So, you've finally arrived."_

Al's blood chilled. It sounded like the same voice that had maliciously told him to kill his brother. He turned around slowly, afraid of what he might find.

Sitting on the swing was a child, no older than ten. His skin was grey, and his hair was white. In his place for eyes was two empty black holes. They seemed to look at Al.

"Who are you?" The younger Elric asked.

_"I've long since forgotten my name...what is yours?" _the child replied.

"Alphonse...my name is Alphonse."

_"Ah, Alphonse. Such a noble name."_

"Thank you," Al blushed slightly. He glanced around. "What is this place?"

_"This is where we go to return." _

"Return?"

_"Yes. Back to the Konsaian lands. Our true home."_

"But my home is in Amestris, with my brother."

_"You are no longer apart of Amestris. When you died, the ritual was completed."_

"But my brother didn't kill me."

_"No, but you died close to him. The parts of your souls have been reunited. The god...no, my brother, has been freed from your brother's soul and now awaits us on the other side."_

_"Little brother, it is time to go." _An older boy's voice called out. Al did not know where the voice came from, until the scenery in front of him turned into a shimmering curtain of gold.

The child hopped off the swing and reached his hand out. _"Let us go home, Alphonse."_

Al hesitated for a moment. Suddenly, he felt a sudden pull on his chest. The child looked at him in surprise. He smiled.

_"Well, it looks like you're not meant to leave just yet...but now I can go and be with my brother. Thank you."_

The child was enveloped in a gold light, blinding Al. His vision returned slowly, as Ed phased back into view.

The older Elric had been crying. He looked at his awakening brother in disbelief.

"Alphonse...?"

"Ed..." Al replied weakly. He sat up slowly to look at Ed.

Edward grabbed him into a tight hug, sobbing. "I thought you were gone, Al!" he choked out.

Al embraced his brother. "I'm sorry, Nii-san."

Ed sniffled, rubbing his eyes and nose. "Kira tested Fletcher's blood and he was a perfect match for you. He gave you blood."

Al looked at the younger Tringham, being tended to by Kira. Al nodded, tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Fletcher."

Fletcher nodded and smiled.

"Al, what happened?" Ed asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, when you..." Ed could not bring himself to utter the word 'died'.

"I ended up in this wide open field. I met this child, who owned the voice that kept taunting me..."

"And what did he do?"

Al shrugged. "He thanked me. I was able to reunite him with his brother. I think the only reason he kept saying awful things was because he wanted to be with his brother."

Ed nodded. "So the ritual was never about sacrifice, was it?"

"I guess not. As I recall, siblings in Konsaian folklore are considered two halves of one whole. Once the two are united, then they can go on to paradise together."

"They must've been waiting a long time to go back together."

Al smiled. "But they're home now."

Ed smiled too. "It's over."

Al nodded. He glanced over at Fletcher. "I wish we all had a happy ending."

"We might be able to." Ed dipped his fingers into a copper pool of blood. He got up and walked over to the cryonic chamber where they had put Russell's corpse. Ed opened the casket, and dripped the copper blood onto Russell's body. He held the harp over Russell's body, and a blue stream of light fell from it into Russell's body. He was encased in a golden light, which faded away shortly after.

Fletcher had just entered the room. "Russell?"

The older Tringham brother was just climbing out of the casket when his eyes fell on Fletcher. He smiled apologetically. "Sorry I've been gone so long."

Fletcher cried out in joy and rushed to hug his brother. Russell chuckled and patted his brother's head. Kira entered the room and ran to the brothers, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Ed and Al looked at each other and smiled.

"See? Everyone gets a happy ending." Ed stated.

Al nodded, tears swimming in his eyes.

* * *

After a full examination, Kira determined that Russell's organs were functioning properly, and no trace of radiation poisoning was found. It was a miracle made possible with the blood of Konsai. They all sat around the kitchen table that night.

"It's absolutely incredible. What an amazing gift you have, Al."

Al smiled apologetically. "Had, I'm afraid. Didn't your test confirm that my blood doesn't have that power anymore?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. But it's absolutely amazing."

"Well, it was." Ed added.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Russell asked.

"We were planning on getting back on the road tonight. We've still got work to do. Plus, I think we've overstayed our welcome." Ed replied.

Russell laughed. "No, not at all. I think I owe you two for bringing me back from the dead!"

The Elric brothers laughed. "Well, we'll take you up on that later." Ed stood up. "Well Al, shall we get going?"

Al stood up as well. "Yes, I think so. Thank you so much for having us."

"You two are no trouble. It's never boring when you're here." Fletcher replied. Russell scruffed his hair.

The Elrics smiled. They went out the door, seen off by the Tringhams and Kira. They headed for the train station, where a train was just pulling in. They boarded, and took their seats.

"Where are we going next, Nii-san?"

"Back to Central. We're back to square one, unfortunately. But I'll be damned if we stop halfway."

Al smiled and nodded.

With a final screech of its whistle, the train pulled out of the station and headed towards Central. For the brothers, they were heading towards a new chapter in their grand adventure.


End file.
